The Worst Gameshow Ever Created
by Ayume Sumaji Hazukori
Summary: This is actually a pretty good fic! I suck a summeries [Finally, the new gameshow has arrived, but the characters chosen to participate may not be too happy with what the point of the game is..]! If you don't flame me, I don't flame you, ok? RR
1. Insanity Strikes Back

Finalia: Hello people!!! This story is going to have about 5 of your favorite anime characters! All from different shows! By the way, I want to say this before you start pointing fingers and accusing me of stealing. *clears throat* I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SHOWS OR CHARACTERS! Well, except Tara. Me and a friend star in this wacky tale!  
  
Shelby: We do? COOL!  
  
Finalia: Yes, Shelby. We do. How about we introduce our five people?  
  
Shelby: Oh! Right! *searches for the list and a random sound effect is heard* WHAT THE HECK?"  
  
Finalia: Who did that? *looks up at sound effect station* JOEY!!!  
  
Joey: *laughs* What? We NEED sound effects!  
  
Finalia: Yes, but we don't need that stupid 'Digivolution' song when NOBODY IS DIGIVOLVING!  
  
Joey: Yeah we do!  
  
Finalia: *fire background* JOEY! GET OUT OF THERE!  
  
*the list fall from the sky*  
  
Shelby: The list! *grabs the list and hugs it* Precioooous lissssst..  
  
Finalia: *sweatdrops* Ok. We found the list. Now, Introduce our first contestants- uh- I mean victims- er, guests!  
  
Shelby: Ok! Lets see. Inuyasha, Hiei, Crim, Mimiru, and Kaoru!  
  
Tara: AHH! *runs and tacklehugs Hiei*  
  
Mimiru and Kaoru: *laughing their heads off*  
  
Inuyasha: I kinda feel sorry for him.  
  
Hiei: *struggles to walk while Tara is latched to his leg* Get. it.offa. me..  
  
Finalia: Ok. Let go of him Tara. We don't want him to die yet. Tara? TARA, LET GO! *pulls Tara off of Hiei's leg*  
  
Tara: *twitches* Hehehe. *starry eyes* HAHA! *holds up one of Hiei's shoes*  
  
Hiei: Give it back! *takes the shoe*  
  
Shelby: Tara, did you forget to take your medicine again?  
  
*random sound effect is heard*  
  
Joey: *runs out of the sound effect station*  
  
Finalia: It seems that we are out of time. In the next chapter, we'll be making these characters do embarrassing things!  
  
Shelby: Kinda like truth or dare!  
  
Finalia: YA! 


	2. Introducing the Wheels

Finalia: Hi people! We're back, and we're going to make some characters do really embarrassing things!!  
  
Shelby: Who ever knew that Inuyasha could tap dance?!?!  
  
Finalia: He can tap dance?  
  
Shelby: I have no clue. All I know is that HE WAS NEVER MEANT TO TAP DANCE!!  
  
Hiei: Can we just get this over with?  
  
Crim: He's right. I need to get back to playing the game!  
  
Finalia: Ok. Shelby! Spin the Wheel of Embarrassing Things!  
  
Shelby: *spins the wheel* Wait! Who is first?  
  
Finalia: Oh, yeah! *spins the wheel of deciding*  
  
*the wheel spins around and it lands on Mimiru*  
  
Mimiru: Crud! NOOO! *tries to run away*  
  
*the wheel of embarrassing things stops and lands on 'Pretend to be Superman'*  
  
Everyone except Hiei and Mimiru: *laughs*  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Mimiru: I never agreed to this! You know that!  
  
Finalia: Quiet! Using my mighty authoress powers, I shall force you to pretend to be superman!!!  
  
Mimiru: *starts to dance* I-I can't control my body! *starts doing superman poses* AHHH! HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAY!  
  
Random Dude: Hey? Isn't that supposed to be Mighty Mouse(Which I do not own)'s line?  
  
Finalia: BWAHAHAHA! Shelby, who's next?  
  
Shelby: *spins the wheel* It's gonna land on. Hiei!  
  
Tara: NOO! *spins it again* No! It landed on Crim!  
  
Finalia: And the thing he must do is.. *spins the WOET* Do the monkey !  
  
Crim: I'm not doing the monkey!  
  
Finalia: I'll make you do something worse, like.. say. *whispers to Crim*  
  
Crim: Y-you wouldn't!  
  
Finalia: *grins* Oh, I would.  
  
Crim: Fine! I'll do the monkey! *does the monkey*  
  
Finalia: I love to torture people!  
  
Hiei: *stays silent*  
  
Finalia: Don't worry Hiei! You'll get a turn! ^-^  
  
Hiei: o.o  
  
Wasn't that great? Who's going to humiliate themselves next? The only three people left are Hiei, Kaoru, and Inuyasha, and I'm sure that they are eager to do their dares!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah right!  
  
Finalia: I could make you do it now!  
  
Inuyasha: ..  
  
Finalia: I thought so. 


	3. Torture

Finalia: Ok, Shelby, Spin the Wheel of Deciding!  
  
Shelby: Right! *spins the wheel and it lands on Kaoru*  
  
Kaoru: How bad can it be?  
  
Finalia: With over hundreds of embarrassing things to choose from, very bad.  
  
Kaoru: *nervous*  
  
Finalia: Spin the wheel, Shelby!  
  
*the wheel is spun the the embarrassing thing is. 'Run around screaming 'Baka' while flailing your arms'*  
  
Finalia: Told ya it could be bad!  
  
Kaoru: *faints*  
  
Finalia: It seems that you've been disqualified! Shelby, to make things go faster, spin both wheels!  
  
Shelby: *nods and spins the wheels*  
  
*one wheel lands on Hiei and the other lands on 'Spin Again'*  
  
Finalia: That's a first. Spin it again.  
  
*the wheel is spun and it lands on 'Kiss a girl of the author/authoress' choosing'*  
  
Hiei: o.o  
  
*horror music plays in the background*  
  
Finalia: Nice work Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Thanks. ^.^  
  
Inuyasha: That's even worse than what Kaoru had to do!  
  
Finalia: I know! Lets see.. who should he kiss...  
  
Everyone except Hiei: *looks at Finalia*  
  
Finalia: He ain't kissin' me!  
  
Tara: *jumps up and down* Pick me! Pick me!  
  
Finalia: Mimiru is out of control, Kaoru is unconcious, Im the authoress.(Other Girls: HEY!) So, Tara, I choose you.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh, c'mon! This is a gameshow, not pokemon!  
  
Tara: YES! *tacklehugs Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Help me.  
  
*horror music plays again*  
  
Will Hiei kiss Tara? Or will he run like a coward. Lets hope not. This just started to get good.. 


	4. The Final Dare for now

Finalia: Hiei! Just get it over with!  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Finalia: Fine! You've ruined my gameshow! I'll see to it that Yu Yu Hakusho is canceled!  
  
Hiei: Fine! I-I'll do it.  
  
Finalia: Yay! After you, Inuyasha gets humiliated!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh, goodie.  
  
Finalia: You better show a nice attitude, or I'll get Kagome over he- Wait! Im the authoress! SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: *falls flat on his face* I hate your power.  
  
Finalia: *starry eyes* I love my power! With me here, the possibilities are endless!  
  
Shelby: She's making a fool of herself agaaaain..  
  
Readers: Just get it over with, Hiei!!!  
  
Hiei: *is just standing there*  
  
Tara: Maybe this is a bit TOO embarrassing. hehehe.  
  
Finalia: Maybe so, but I promised everyone that no matter how embarrassing the dare is, that the characters would do it.  
  
Shelby: Lets just do Inuyasha while we wait for Hiei!  
  
Finalia: Good Idea! Give the wheel a spin!  
  
*the wheel is spun, and the dare is. 'Tap Dance'*  
  
Shelby: Tap Dance?  
  
Finalia: I knew it! HAHA!  
  
Shelby: You are the authoress, after all.  
  
Finalia: Your right! Tap dance, Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: *starts to tap dance*  
  
Shelby: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! This is kinda fun!  
  
Shelby: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Finalia: I AM evil! Huh?  
  
Shelby: You ARE Pika's evil side.  
  
Finalia: All right! *holds up a microphone and turns it on* All the lights are centered on Hiei, the only one who hasn't done something!  
  
Random Reader: Oh my gosh, this girl embarrasses ME!  
  
Hiei: *blushes a bit*  
  
Tara: Hiei? *pokes Hiei with a stick* He's frozen.  
  
Shelby: *pokes Hiei with a cattle prod* He won't even spark!  
  
Tara: No use trying a branding iron.  
  
Kagome: Why don't you kiss him yourself, Tara?  
  
Tara: Because it was HIS dare, meaning that HE has to kiss ME!  
  
Kagome: Oh.. Can Inuyasha stop tap-dancing now?  
  
Finalia: Oh, yeah. *makes everyone that had to do dares stop*  
  
Mimiru: I can move on my own again!!!  
  
Crim: My arms feel like they are about to fall off..  
  
Kaoru: *wakes up* Hi!  
  
Shelby: *looks at Kaoru funny* Ok. Are we all fine and dandy now?  
  
Tara: *still poking Hiei* Hiei isn't. I think he's unconcious.  
  
Shelby: Nah. He's just embarrassed..  
  
Finalia: *walks behind Hiei* Just kiss her! *pushes Hiei into Tara*  
  
Hiei: *bumps into Tara and accidentally kisses her*  
  
Everyone except Hiei, Tara, and Finalia: o.o YAY! HE FINALLY KISSED HER! *celebrates*  
  
Hiei: *pulls away and turns, trying to hide a slight blush*  
  
Kaoru: When she said embarrassing, she meant embarrassing..  
  
Shelby: Ya!  
  
Finalia: Should I do a romance fic now?  
  
Everyone except Hiei: YA!  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Finalia: Your vote doesn't count. *author powers disappear* Uh oh..????  
  
Hiei: *smirks and draws his sword*  
  
Tara: Hehehe!  
  
Finalia: AHHHHH! Helphelphelphelp!  
  
Hiei: *chases her, but trips* What the-?  
  
Tara: I forgot! If you kill her, I die! She has most of the powers, but I used the powers I had to transfer them to me.  
  
Hiei: So, now you have the authoress powers?  
  
Tara: Yep! ^.^  
  
Hiei: Now I really have to kill her. WAIT UP! I GOTTA STAB YOU!!! *runs after Finalia*  
  
Understand that it hurt me a lot to embarrass Hiei like this. IM SORRY HIEI! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ok. If you want more, be sure to send me lots of reviews! But for now, it's the END!!! Gimme ideas for more people to use! 


	5. Note Alert!

Ok. Which 5 anime characters would you like best! I ask for one suggestion per person, ok? If you want, I'll put YOU in the auidiance! It's your choice, brcause now, this story is INTERACTIVE!  
  
((Note)) I am not going to post another chapter til I get at least TEN reviews! Ok?!? 


End file.
